Lights and Music
by Pointy Objects
Summary: A Song Challenge purposed to me by Arnolds Love. Be prepared for Romance, Heartache, and a little Dark humor, just for laughs. Enjoy!


Okay, I've been tagged by **Arnold's Love** to do this challenge, and I'm probably going to fail miserably at it. But it sounded like fun, so here goes. I'm not going to reveal whose POV these are in; have fun figuring it out all on your own. And I'm tagging…everyone. Everyone do this.

****

Rules: If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your respective music player on shuffle, and write a story to whatever song comes up. Sounds easy? It should. Except you also have to write the story in the span of the song you are writing about.

* * *

****

Lights and Music

**By: PointyObjects**

* * *

1) **"Chasing Pavements" - Adele**

__

"Should I give up?

Or should I just keep chasing pavements,

Even if it leads no where?

Or would it be a waste,

Even if I knew my place,

Should I leave it there?

Should I give up?

Or should I just keep chasing pavements?

Even if it leads nowhere…"

There are days when I really just want to quit. Really. Throw in the towel, give up, admit defeat, even though my only foe is myself. It's not as though he's thrown me a bone in, what? Four years? We hardly speak, and when we do, it's out of politeness.

I shouldn't expect him to treat me any differently just because we're in high school. Even so, I won't deny that when I do catch his eye, when he brushes past me in a crowded hallway, a tingle goes down my back.

Maybe today will be the day he remembers the spitballs. Maybe he'll feel like reminiscing with an old friend (or in our case, bully). Maybe he'll stumble upon this abandoned, empty field and feel like talking, or going out for a movie.

Maybe today.

* * *

2) **"Always Be"- Jimmy Eat World**

__

"I'm alone in this,

I'm as I've always been:

Right behind what's happening.

She's lost in this,

She's like she'll always be:

A little far for me to reach."

This wasn't supposed to be as hard as it was. Who ever got nervous over a simple task, like complimenting someone? Granted, they weren't the best of friends. Even after the teasing and taunting ended, and elementary school ended, Arnold was still aware that she was a force to be reckoned with. She could still intimidate him. Even now, with her back to him, he could feel sweat collecting on the nape of his neck.

"Hey, Helga?" he said, ignoring the shaking in his voice.

She whirled around, her eyes still able to bore holes into his skull. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"What?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say…your poem, in English. It was really good." he stammered.

Shock briefly registered on her face, before her demeanor changed again.

"Whatever."

"I mean it. It was…great. I think it was definitely the best in the class." Where were these words coming from?

"Really?" she asked, her face softening to slight confusion. When he nodded, the ghost of a smile appeared on her face, until she, once again, drew up a wall around herself. "Whatever, Footballhead. I don't write for you or anyone else. Buzz off." she said, turning back to her open locker.

"Whatever you say, Helga…" he sighed, turning from her.

Some things would never change.

* * *

3) **"Hush"- Automatic Loveletter**

__

"Hush,

this is where it ends,

You color my eyes red,

Your loves not live its dead.

This letters written itself inside out again.

When rivers turn to roads,

And lovers become trends,

Hush This is where it ends."

"We're home…" Helga heard from her bedroom. She knew exactly when they'd be arriving. She was prepared for the war that was soon to come. Counting down, she waited for the storm that would be entering her room in three…two…one…

"Where are they?!" her father shouted, nearly breaking down her door in his ire.

"Where are what, Bob?" Helga asked, calmly, shifting slightly atop her bed.

"The trophies! Your sister's trophies are all gone!'

She contemplated lying and saying that they were stolen, or that she didn't know where they were at all. Instead, she stood slowly and answered. "Those are your daughter's trophies. So while you were gone, I called her and she came and picked them all up. The ones that couldn't fit in her apartment are in storage."

"But…those were…"

"Were what, _Dad_? Constant reminders that I'm not good enough? Why did you keep them in this house anyway?' she asked harshly. "I'll tell you why. You're not proud of me, I know that. I'd have to be an idiot to not see it. But you're not proud of Olga either. She's your trophy daughter, literally. And I'm tired of it."

And with that, she strode out of her father's house, refusing to turn back.

* * *

4) **"Some Guys Have All The Luck"- Rod Stewart**

__

"Someone to take on a walk by the lake, Lord, let it be me

Someone who's shy, someone who'll cry at sad movies.

I know I would die if I ever found out she was fooling me

You're just a dream and as real as it seems, I ain't that lucky…"

To say that he was a good friend would be an understatement. He was an amazing friend. He was a dry shoulder to cry on, he was a waitress tipper on their "just friends, non-date dates", he was the confidante when no one else was. He was constantly watching over her, even though she was capable of doing so herself.

Which was, more or less, why the sight across the table sickened him so much. Most of her anger at Arnold was because he was so dense, but here she was, ignoring his feelings, just as Arnold ignored hers for years.

Brainy was aware that Helga still regarded him as a close friend. Even after the hits and insults ended, she still held a special place for him. Granted, it wasn't the special place he longed for, but it was there. At the end of the day, after Arnold said something stupid (usually a reference to Lila), or didn't remember her birthday (March 26th) until midnight, Brainy was always the one she came to.

And, for now, that would have to be enough.

* * *

5) **"Be Ok" Chrisette Michelle**

__

"I'ma take my Lexus to the mall,

Get a little black dress just because

Me and my boo just broke it off,

I'ma be fly although he's gone.

I don't really care 'bout who he's with;

I'ma get mine and he'll get his.

Even though I was in love with him,

I really hope the best for them."

"Hello? We definitely toasting, and you're missing it…"

Helga's eyes snapped open, and focused on the three friends surrounding (and staring) at her. Smiling at her daydream, Helga lifted her glass as the others had, and apologized.

"Sorry."

"No worries; as I was saying," Claire began, smiling widely. "Here's to being single, and amazing and successful and…in Jamaica!" Everyone around the table clinked their glasses together and sipped at their mimosas.

Helga set her glass down before her and smiled again, before another of her friends met her eyes.

"What?"

"There is an absolutely gorgeous demigod staring at you right now." she said, trying to look inconspicuous, but failing.

Helga smiled, and refused to turn. After her last breakup (obviously more painful than the last, she willed herself to find happiness outside of a man; to be the best Helga Pataki that she could be, prior to doing so after she found someone. In the four months since, she'd been surprisingly content.

Helga made no mention of it, and when she and her friends stood to leave, she found herself face to face, with non-other than the subject of most of the group's conversation. Tall, lean and unspeakably handsome, Helga's eyes widened when she realized who he was, and sparkled when she realized that he didn't know who she was.

"Hi." she said, as her friends scattered, leaving her alone.

"Hello. My name is…"

"I know who you are, Arnold." she quipped, still smiling. Realization flashed across his face and she smiled harder.

"Helga?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's me." she said, shrugging one shoulder lazily.

"You look…amazing." he noticed. She couldn't help but agree. But then again, what did he expect her to do? Grow a mustache and adopt 43 cats after he left her, barely four months ago? "how've you been since…" he began, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Helga smiled at the gesture. "I've been…ok." She said, squaring her shoulders. "Take care of yourself." she said, passing by him, beaming at her own bravery.

* * *

6) **"Always Love"- Nada Surf**

__

"Always love,

Hate will get you every time.

Always love,

Don't wait 'till the finish line…"

"Olga?"

"Yes, baby sister?"

Rolling my eyes, I tried not to cringe at the nickname. For the love of cheese, I'm sixteen! I have a name!

"I was…I kind of…can I ask you something?'

"Of course, Helga. Come, sit down." she said, patting the side of her bed.

Placing myself further down the bed than she suggested, I tried rewording the question. "I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

Sigh. This was harder than I thought. "I kind of have…a date tonight, but I…don't know what to…what to do."

"What to do about….what?" Olga asked.

"Like, about anything. What do I talk about? What do I order? Do my nostrils flare when I laugh?" I cannot believe I'm going to Olga for help. About anything!

Oh well, it's about time this stupid hatchet was buried. If she could help me out tonight, I guess I could tolerate her for another three days.

* * *

7) **"How I Could Just Kill A Man"- Charlotte Sometimes**

__

"And if I wanted to stay,

You won't stand in my way.

But I'm choosing to leave,

With your heart on my sleeve.

It feels too good without you…"

Maybe it was too much for him. Maybe I was too forceful. Maybe it was…a burden.

Well, I say, you tell a person that _before _you say I do.

The truth was, I wasn't mad at Arnold. Well, I was a little mad. But, his reason for doing it, seemed plausible. I could forgive.

That was the first time. After that, my hatred grew. Not for the other women; I'm almost certain that I was merely an after thought and a forgotten wedding band in his pocket. As far as they knew, I didn't exist. But he knew. And he lied. And he'd pay.

"I'm home…" he announced, and I couldn't keep the wicked grin from my face. "Hi, sweetheart." he said, kissing my brow.

"Hi…" I said, moving from the table. "I made cookies for the new neighbors. Want to sample one?" I suggested, holding out the plate of frosted and sprinkled cookies to him. He took one from the top, covered in confectioner's sugar and bit into it.

"These are great." he said. "I'm going to turn in early. Goodnight." he said with another kiss. I watched him disappear down the hallway, smile still in place.

When I found him the next morning, cold and stone grey, and mournful smile graced my lips.

"For shame…I always mix up the bag of confectioner's sugar and the jar of arsenic…oh well." I said, rounding the bed and grabbing his ankles. He'd be absolutely lovely next to my rose bush…

* * *

8) **"Change For You"- The Midway State**

_"You got your things, you got them all,  
You know there's nothing you wont have,  
And I'm afraid I don't got the cash,  
to keep you happy, and I'm upset,  
'Cause you show me that you're not free,_

_That you need big fat limousines,  
To keep you high, to keep you safe, keep you in love.  
What if I change for you?_

_Then will you see me, still with you?  
I 'd never do it; I'm no fool._

_Honey I'm not you."_

I hardly admit defeat. It's not in my nature. And when I do, it's over something stupid. So Dillards didn't have those Gucci pumps in a size 7 ½? Fine, they looked cheap anyway. Starbucks was all out of venti-sized cups for my afternoon frappicino? Who cares, I don't need the calories.

Rereading the letter from high school, when I was young and stupider than I am now, I had to admit defeat. I was wrong. I made the worst decision of my life. And I'm still paying for it.

__

"I won't lie. I was in love with you. Was. But the way you're living your life, Rhonda, all these stupid pursuits; selling your soul for these people who couldn't care any less for you. You'll never be happy. Ecclesiastes 2:11."

The last part always failed to catch my attention. Halfheartedly, I researched the verse. And my heart froze as I read it.

__

"And I, even I, turned toward all the works of mine that my hands had done and toward the hard work that I had worked hard to accomplish, and, look! Everything is vanity and a striving after the wind, and there is nothing of advantage under the sun."

I had wasted my life away. I had no one to blame except myself.

* * *

9) **"Shake It"- Metro Station**

__

"Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now…"

A lot of people don't realize that not all men who walk by an open window are Peeping Toms. Maybe someone inside the window has just fallen down. Maybe they've been waiting for someone to come by and help them all along. Or maybe, the person had it coming. Who keeps a window open without expecting someone to see you.

The sight itself was priceless, and even today, it brings a smile to my face.

The ever reserved, quiet, but still aggressive Helga Pataki, was dancing around her room, singing into a hairbrush like a real teenager, clad in only a pair of oversized pajama pants and t-shirt. Far from her normal wardrobe of black, black and a hint of black on the side (and a cleverly placed pink ribbon around her neck), her hair was tied up on her head, her jet black lowlights showing.

She had no idea I was there; how could she. Regardless, I felt closer to her since I had in a long time.

* * *

10) **"Hands on Me"- Vanessa Carlton**

__

"We climb Tibetan mountains,  
where we can barely breathe.  
I see the Dali Lama,  
I feel him blessing me.  
And all the constellations  
Shine for us to see  
And if you don't believe me,  
just put your hands on me  
Hands on me…"

To the ends of the earth. Not that there was such a thing. But she vowed that if that's where he wanted to go, she'd follow him. And she did. They followed every lead they could find and came home years later with little more information than they left with.

He never asked her to come. If anything, he wanted her to stay home, go to college, live a normal life. But a normal life had eluded her far before she met him. He was the most stable thing in her life.

And now, looking back, he smiled more often than he frowned at their journey. Yes, the mystery of his parents still upset and eluded him. But for the time being, he was content. He thanked her for it. Two years later, with a simple black box containing a ring he spent most of his savings on, he thanked her.

* * *

_I did it! Whoot! That was really hard…but still fun. And just so you know (I'm not sure if this is against the rules) but, I type very fast, but not fast and accurately. So, outside of the span of time for each song, meaning after I was done with all the tiny little ficlets, I went back and fixed all my spelling mistake (there were quite a bit of them). I apologize if that's against the rules. Oh, and I added a smidge of the lyrics (also outside of the span of the song) because, if you've never heard the song, then, the fic might not make sense. And technically, since I didn't write any of the songs, that doesn't count as…writing. Whatever._

_I wish I had more of a mix of songs, but oh well. The hardest for me was definitely "Be Ok", because the song is only about three minutes long, and was typing like crazy just to get it all down, so I had typos coming out of my ears. But it's probably my favorite up there. And, the song is amazing. All those songs are pretty amazing, actually._

_Anyway, I'd like to know how I did, seeing as I've never done this before. Please and thank you. Oh, and check out my poll. On my profile. Please? Hope you enjoyed!_

_-PointyObjects_


End file.
